


Sleepless Night

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: What could have potentially been the worst night of Prompto's life turns into the best one when he meets Ignis Scientia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Promnis multi-chapter fic and it literally came to me in a dream. It will probably only be a few chapters, but I'm still nervous about posting it.

**Chapter One**

Being a bartender wasn't something Prompto had planned for his life, but art school required money, money that he didn't have at the moment. So, here he was, bartending at _Sleepless Night_ , one of the most popular bar/restaurants in Insomnia. It was owned by Regis Caelum, along with several other eateries in the city.

 _Sleepless Night_ attracted people from all walks of life. The prices were modest, one didn't have to be wealthy to eat there. It was one of the things Prompto enjoyed about the place. Some nights, he would see college students walking in to enjoy a meal or drink and other times, men in expensive suits and watches.

Prompto had his fair share of customers. However, he never thought he'd have his most beautiful customer and his worst customer come in the same night. Sure, he'd had his fair share of beautiful customers but this one took the cake.

"Ah, good evening," an accented voice had called for him at the bar. Fortunately, it wasn't that busy, yet and the man could easily be heard. But when Prompto walked over to him. he froze. The man was gorgeous. Tall and thin, with high cheekbones and beautiful green eyes shielded by a pair of stylish glasses. His light brown hair was styled away from his face, making it so nothing obscured how attractive he was.

"Excuse me," he spoke again and broke Prompto out of his reverie. But it didn't help with the immediate infatuation because now he wanted to hear more of that smooth voice.

"Uh, yes? Sorry."

"I'd like to order a few drinks."

"O-Of course. What would you like?"

The man listed off three different drinks and Prompto went to work. Mixing drinks was probably the best part of the job. His hands always had something to do, and when there were slow days, the manager even allowed him to experiment. A few of his creations were even on the menu.

"Here you go," Prompto displayed the drinks to the man proudly.

"They look wonderful. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome. It's my job, after all."

The man gave Prompto a smile before taking the tray of drinks and heading back to his table. Prompto regretted seeing him go since he hadn't even thought to ask his name, not that he asked many customers their names. This one was just different.

"Um, excuse me? Hello!" An annoyed female voice sounded behind him, and Prompto realized he'd been standing in the same spot for several seconds without moving. Turning, he offered the woman a bright smile.

"I'm sorry! What would you like?"

And that was when he met his worst customer ever.

\-------------------

The woman had dark hair and was heavily made-up. She seemed to be alone but kept prodding those around her, asking if they wanted to take a shot with her. They politely refused and turned their backs to her, others moved away.

 _Sleepless Night_ didn't have a bouncer, their clientele had never seemed like the rowdy type. Prompto knew he could call the manager, but so far the woman just seemed obnoxious. No harm in that, it was just annoying.

After a half hour, the woman had garnered two other women to her little drinking party and kept buying them drinks. More than once, Prompto raised an eyebrow when the woman ordered a particularly expensive drink for one of the women she'd just met.

"We should head to another bar," the woman to her left spoke. "Their drinks are half price tonight."

"Sounds good to me. I hope it's not as _boring_ as this place."

The other two women didn't say anything about that. Instead, they gathered their things and told the dark-haired woman they'd wait for her by the door. Prompto saw through them, though. They were really making sure they didn't have to pay for those drinks.

"Can I have the bill, please?"

At least she said please, Prompto said to himself and went to print out her bill. His eyes widened when he saw the total and knew the woman would probably flip. There would most-likely be no tip.

"Here you go, ma'am."

Prompto braced himself.

"What?" The woman all but screeched, earning her a few looks. "This can't be. I only bought a few drinks."

"Ma'am, you bought ten and they weren't cheap." Prompto took back the bill to point out a few of the most expensive drinks on the list.

"This is ridiculous!"

It was as if Prompto hadn't even spoken. "If you are unable to pay the bill, I'll have to get my manager."

Kenny often stayed in his office doing paperwork and other things necessary for keeping _Sleepless Night_ running smoothly. It wasn't often he had to be called to the bar area.

The woman stood, and for a moment, Prompto thought she'd bolt. Instead,  she leaned forward on the counter and held out a hand. "May I see the bill again?" There was something slightly off with her voice, but Prompto didn't think much of it.

Nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

Instead of reaching for the bill, the woman grabbed his hand...and placed it on her chest. Before Prompto could even register what the actually hell was going on, the woman starting screeching and demanding he get off her.

Prompto snatched back his hand, like he'd been burned. However, it wasn't fast enough. Several pairs of eyes were looking at him in shock, some even with disgust.

"Did you just see what he did?" The woman asked, looking at anyone who would make eye contact with her. "All I wanted was to see the bill and he...he groped me!" She looked near tears, but Prompto knew it was an act.

"Do you want me to call the police?" A middle-aged woman stepped forward and asked, glaring at Prompto the whole time.

"N-No. But I would like to speak to the manager. I'm sure they'll be able to sort this out."

There was no need for Prompto to get Kenny. The commotion must have drawn him out of his office. He stood beside Prompto, looking perplexed. "What seems to be the matter, ma'am?"

Prompto had been a good worker. No one had ever formed a complaint on him and many customers came into the restaurants just to try his drinks. So, he was pretty confident that things would all work out.

"This man groped me!" The woman accused and pointed a finger his way. "All I wanted was the bill. He took advantage and grabbed my chest, instead."

"Prompto, is that true?" Kenny turned to him.

"Of course, not. I was giving her the bill and she grabbed my hand to put on her chest."

The woman laughed. "Why would _I_ do that? You're not even that attractive."

Prompto didn't take the bait. He couldn't care less what this woman thought of his appearance. Now, the handsome man from earlier... That was a different story.

"I saw everything, sir." The same middle-aged woman who offered to call the police stepped forward. "He did exactly what this woman said."

Kenny turned to him, looking at him in disbelief. Prompto felt his stomach drop. He was going to lose his job over a lie. Honestly, he would be lucky if he only lost his job because of this.

"Excuse me," a voice broke through the murmurs of the crowd. A smooth, accented voice that Prompto had briefly heard earlier. His heartbeat picked up and the crowd split to reveal the handsome man from before. This time, he wasn't alone. Behind him stood a beautiful, blond-haired woman and a moody looking dark-haired man.

"We saw everything."

The woman scoffed. "As if we'd be-"

"Mr. Caelum!" Kenny exclaimed and nearly vaulted over the bar. "I had no idea you were dining with us this evening."

Prompto expected Kenny to go up to the tall, put together man, the one who looked in charge. Instead, he went to the moody looking one and shook his hand.

The dark-haired man, _Mr. Caelum_ , smirked. "This is my favorite of my dad's restaurants."

Regis Caelum owned several restaurants, along with half of Insomnia. He was a very powerful man with a lot of money, but he did good things with that money. All of his workers earned good wages, had great insurances and were given plenty of time off. It was reason number two of why Prompto liked working at _Sleepless Night_. (Reason three was because of the name. Naming a restaurant  _Sleepless Night_ in a city named Insomnia? Genius.)

Several people were gaping when they realized they had been in the same room as Regis Caelum's son and heir. However, it wasn't enough to deter the woman.

"Hello? We're not done here."

All eyes went back to her and Prompto could tell that this woman liked the attention.

"You said you saw everything, huh? Of course, you're going to defend him. He's an employee of yours and you just want to avoid a lawsuit."

The woman practically had dollar signs in her eyes. What had probably started out as a way to get out of her check was now looking at possibly gaining some big bucks.

"I'm afraid the only lawsuit that might be made is from my employee for attempting to slander his name." The smirk never left Mr. Caelum face.

The woman paled, but she didn't back down. "I have witnesses, you have witnesses. Who do you think lawyers are going to believe? Considering that you own the place and are trying to save face."

"I think that the lawyers are going to believe the video footage of the incident," the taller man spoke, looking just slightly less smug than his dark-haired companion. "Mr. Caelum, Noctis' father, had cameras installed above the bar area. All the evidence we need will be on them. Mr. Corbeau,” he addressed Kenny. “Care to show us to your office so we can watch the footage? Or we can all watch it here.”

The man gave the woman a piercing look. The woman stuttered, “In your office, please.”

The whole time, Prompto watched everything unfold around him without saying a word. He still didn't say a word as he followed the group of five to Kenny’s office. By the time the door had closed behind Prompto, the taller man was behind Kenny’s computer typing away.

The woman was in the corner of the room, looking nervous and if Prompto had been a petty person, he’d say something about her finally getting caught. Instead, he avoided her and walked over to the desk. The handsome man glanced up for a moment, offered Prompto a smile before looking back at the screen.

“Ah, here you go,” he announced a few minutes later.

Everyone crowded around the computer screen and the man hit play. To Prompto’s utter embarrassment, the handsome man (he really needed to find out his name) had started the tape right after he had left the bar with his drinks and Prompto had stood there staring after him, like some love struck puppy.

Fortunately, no one said anything.

They all perked up when Prompto finally walked over to the woman. They watched as Prompto gave her drink after drink. His hands didn’t even touch hers as he slid the drinks across the bar. The man fast forwarded it a bit until finally, it came to the part when Prompto handed her the bill...and they all watched as she grabbed his hand to put on her chest.

Five pairs of glaring eyes shot at the woman.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” the blonde woman spoke for the first time. There was a quiet intensity in her voice. It was soft, but commanding. “There are woman out there, who have things like this happen to them and no one believes them because of people like you.”

“And what was your purpose for it? To get your bill paid for?” Noctis spoke next, hand on the blonde woman’s arm.

“You were willing to destroy this man’s reputation over a hundred and fifty dollar tab,” the handsome man spoke.

“I’m sorry,” the woman said quietly.

If this was like any other time someone apologized to Prompto, he would have shrugged it off and said it was okay. Now, he didn’t say that because it wasn’t okay. If Noctis and his friends hadn’t stepped forward, what would have happened to him? Would Kenny have remembered the cameras? Had he even known about them?

“Ignis,” Noctis addressed the taller man (finally, Prompto had a name!). “Please call the authorities. I won’t be pressing charges, though I should, I would just like to make sure that this woman is no longer allowed in this restaurant.

“Mr. Corbeau,” he addressed Prompto’s boss next. “Please give this man the rest of the night off. I think he’s earned it, after everything.”

“Thank you,” Prompto finally spoke. “N-Not just for giving me the night off. For everything.”

“It was no big deal.” Noctis spoke. “Though, I hope you’ll join Luna, Ignis and I while we go get some dessert. I think we’ve all earned that, as well.”

“Definitely,” Prompto agreed.

Ignis returned, informing Noctis that the police were on their way. The woman looked even paler, but no one felt sorry for her. Least of all Noctis, it seemed. He walked up to her. “Now, you will come with me and do some damage control. If there are any lingering effects on…” he paused and looked at Prompto.

“It’s Prompto,” he supplied.

“Right. Thanks.” Turning back to the woman. “If there are any lingering effects on Prompto’s reputation, you will be hearing from his lawyers. Do you understand?”

The woman nodded.

“Good. Now, let’s go.”

Noctis left the room, along with the woman, Luna and Kenny. Which left Prompto alone with Ignis. _Oh gods._ He was definitely going to make a fool of himself, now.

“I believe I heard that your name was Prompto,” Ignis spoke first. “I still think we should properly introduce ourselves, though. My name is Ignis Scientia. I suppose you could say that I am an assistant of sorts to Noctis. Not a very glamorous job, I’m afraid.”

“Neither is being a bartender. Well, a bartender that doesn’t flip and twirl his bottles, anyway. Well, uh, I’m Prompto Argentum.” He shook Ignis’ hand with a nervous smile.

“I’m sure one of your job requirements isn’t to make sure a grown man eats his vegetables.”

“Um...no. I just give people alcohol, which is kind of bad once you look at it. At least, yours is healthy.”

Ignis chuckled. Prompto felt his face heat up, which meant it was probably beet red, at the sound. He wanted to hear it again, and soon.

After a few minutes of more small talk, Ignis walked to the door and grabbed the handle. “Well, things should have calmed down some out there. Noctis won’t want to talk with the police for long. He’s been wanting to take Luna to his favorite ice cream place all night. I assume you’ll be coming with?”

“Uh, yeah. I am.”

“Excellent.”

Prompto didn’t have time to  think over that response before Ignis was opening the door and they walked back out into the restaurant.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. This is just a filler chapter, but I really needed to get something out since it's been 2 months already. Yikes. I'm also working on a new Promnis one shot (which is looking to be pretty long) so that's exciting! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two**

For a moment, Prompto thought things hadn't been cleared up.

When he walked out of Kenny's office, behind Ignis, everyone in the restaurant stopped talking and turned to him. Any moment now, Prompto felt that rotten vegetables would be thrown his way.

That didn't happen.

Prompto was even more shocked when the middle-aged woman, who had been defending his accuser, came up and apologized. Apparently, Noctis had shown the video once the police had arrived. Everyone had witnessed his innocence. Prompto had sighed in relief. He didn't know what he'd do if even  _ one _ person thought he'd groped a woman without her consent.

"She's been banned for life from this establishment," Noctis informed Prompto once he was done speaking with authorities. "So you won't be seeing her, anymore and hopefully, she'll think twice before pulling something like that again."

"Yeah," Prompto agreed.

Luna linked her arm with Noctis' and smiled a dazzling smile. "Now that that's all taken care of, why don't we get some ice cream?"

"Definitely," Noctis replied, giving Luna a soft smile.

If Prompto hadn't thought they were a couple before, he did now. The way Noctis looked at Luna was definitely the look of a man in love.

Ignis spoke from his spot to Prompto's right, a spot he had not left since they'd exited Kenny's office (and Prompto totally didn't mind). "Then lead the way. With as much as you've talked this place up, you've even gotten me excited for some ice cream."

"Ignis is a food snob," Noctis mock whispered to Prompto. "So from him, that's a compliment."

Ignis lifted his nose. "Excuse me for wanting to have quality ingredients in my food and those with experience to make it."

"You probably didn't like my drinks, then," Prompto said. "I've only been making them for a few months, now. Probably not enough experience for you, huh?"

"No, I actually quite enjoyed it."

"He's not lying," Noctis butted in. "He was actually going to start having a little fun and order a few more, but then that mess at the bar happened."

Prompto hunched his shoulders and looked up at Ignis. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Ignis offered him a smile (and Prompto nearly died at what it did to his face. Never had he seen anyone so handsome). "It just means I'll have to come here again."

"Great!" Prompto leaned forward and whispered, "Don't tell Kenny, but whatever you get will be on the house." He glanced over at Noctis, remembering that his father owned the place. "If they aren't already."

Ignis chuckled. "They aren't, and thank you."

"All right. Let's get going," Noctis announced. "Luna is dying for this ice cream."

"Are you sure that isn't you?" Luna laughed and poked Noctis in the side.

\-------------------------------

Insomnia was a large city. Despite living there for all of his twenty-one years, Prompto had yet to see all of it. However, he was very familiar with the area the four of them were walking in, now.

Up ahead, Prompto saw the ice cream shop and instantly recognized it. It was the same one his parents had taken him several times as a child before work took them away from home. It had also been a place Prompto would visit in middle school before going to the arcade next door. He'd spend hours there, playing games, not wanting to go back to an empty house.

Prompto hadn't been back since high school, when he had decided to lose weight and start running.

"Prompto is everything okay?" The accented voice of Ignis broke him from those painful, lonely years. Honestly, things had only gotten slightly better for him. He was still lonely, he still went back to an empty place, though it was one he owned.

"Y-Yeah," he answered. "I've been here before, though it's been awhile."

"Really?" Noctis had overheard the conversation. "I used to sneak here after school all the time."

Ignis' brow furrowed. "Ah, that arcade does look very familiar now."

"I wonder if they still have Justice Monsters," the dark-haired man mused.

"I loved that game!" Prompto blurted, then realized that a very handsome and not nerdy man was standing beside him. "Uh...I mean, when I was younger."

"Yeah," Noctis mumbled, eyes glancing over at Luna briefly. "Me too. When I was younger."

Luna, who seemed to have a great intuition, placed a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "Can we visit once we're done with dessert? I've never been in an arcade before."

"Really?"

"Yes. I used to want to play with my brother when I was little, but he always told me it was for boys." She rolled her eyes. "He wasn't very fun growing up. Clearly."

"Clearly," Prompto agreed.

"He still isn't very fun," Noctis mumbled. Luna giggled and Ignis sighed.

In that moment, Prompto felt like a an outsider. The three of them obviously knew each other very well, and probably had known each other for years. He was just the bartender that had gotten himself in a some trouble. After tonight, he'd probably never see them again...well, on this side of the bar, anyway.

Once they walked inside the shop, Prompto was surprised to see it was still the same older gentleman scooping the ice cream. Of course, he hadn't recognized him. Back then, Prompto had been shorter and rounder.

Luna and Noctis ordered first. As they waited for their cones, Noctis nudged Ignis with an elbow. "Specs, you better not order something boring like vanilla."

"What's wrong with vanilla?" Prompto chimed in.

Vanilla wasn't his ice cream of choice, he was a little more adventurous than that, but he wanted to get on Ignis good side. Maybe the taller man may want to see him more.

"Thank you, Prompto. There is nothing wrong with vanilla, Noctis."

"Whatever." Noctis rolled his eyes, grabbed his ice cream and went to find a seat for the four of them.

"Vanilla is all fine and good," Prompto said once Noctis had left. "But mint chocolate chip is where it's at." He turned to the man behind the counter and ordered just that. Except, he got it in a cup. Cones could be messy and he was still trying to impress Ignis. 

Ignis ordered Butter Pecan, also in a cup, and walked with Prompto to join Noctis and Luna at a booth. The couple sat together one side, leaving the other empty for Ignis and Prompto. Prompto slid in first, getting as close to the window as he could to give Ignis plenty of room. However, he was surprised when Ignis slid in beside him and their shoulders brushed.

Prompto hid a smile in his ice cream. Even if the other man hadn't meant it as a sign to get closer to Prompto, he was still going to take it as one. After the night he'd had, Prompto figured he deserved it.

"So, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Prompto?" Luna asked with a soft smile. She and Noctis were arms were pressed together as they sat licking their ice cream.

Prompto quickly glanced at Ignis, hoping he hadn't caught the look, before speaking. "Well, I work at  _ Sleepless Night _ ."

Noctis snorted. "We know  _ that _ ."

Luna nudged him. "Be  _ nice _ ," she said fondly.

"Uh, well, I'm working there because I'm trying to earn enough money to go to art school."

"Oh," Ignis spoke. "You're an artist?"

Prompto felt his face heat up and knew it would only be seconds before his whole place turned red. "I'm a photographer. Or I'd like to think I'm one. Got a camera and everything." He laughed nervously.

"I'd like to see some of your work."

"Really?" The word just burst from his mouth. There was no way Ignis was implying that he'd like to see Prompto again. Right?

"We all would," Luna chimed in.

Prompto loved the attention. It had been a long time since he spent time with other people outside of work. But how much was it them trying to make up for what had happened at Noctis' father's restaurant? Were they just playing nice because of what had almost happened to him?

"Listen guys, I appreciate you asking me out for ice cream but you don't have to be nice to me because of what happened at the bar." It was better that this was cleared up quickly. That way Prompto wouldn't get his hopes up.

Noctis' brows furrowed under the fringe of his dark hair and Luna looked crestfallen. Ignis was the first to speak, turning in the booth to face Prompto, who was studiously looking anywhere but him.

"Is that what you think this is, Prompto?" He asked, voice soft.

"Well, yeah. Why would you all want to hang out with me? Noctis, your dad owns half of Insomnia. Luna, you're his beautiful girlfriend and Ignis, you're his friend. I'm just a bartender trying to make ends meet and hopefully get to go to art school."

"I'll admit, man, that I originally invited you because I felt bad about what that woman did to you. But, then, we got to talking and you're pretty cool." The ice cream in Noctis' hand seemed to be forgotten as he spoke. "Yeah, my dad is loaded, but that doesn't mean I have very many friends. Ignis is on my dad's payroll!"

"Noct-"

"He's still my friend, of course. We've been friends since we were young." He gave Ignis a reassuring smile. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I don't have many friends and it's my choice. I guess you can say I'm picky with who I spend time with. But I want us to be friends, Prompto."

If Prompto still wasn't trying to impress Ignis, he would have started crying into his ice cream. It had been awhile since anyone hadn't wanted to be his friend. "T-Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Now, hurry up and eat your ice cream because I totally want to go kick your ass in  _ Justice Monsters _ ."

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and thank you for reading!

**Chapter Three**

There weren't many people in the arcade when the four of them finally finished their ice cream and went inside. It was most-likely due to the fact that it was getting pretty late in the night.

Noctis made his way to a familiar machine. Justice Monsters. "Wanna play? Loser pays for the next game."

"You're on."

Ignis and Luna stood behind the pair as they played. Luna cheered on her boyfriend and Ignis did the same for Prompto, which caused his face to heat up and may have caused him to lose a few games. After playing a couple rounds, Luna dragged Noct to a game that she wanted to try out. This left Prompto and Ignis together.

"Uh, is there a certain game you want to play...or um, do you just want to sit somewhere?"

Ignis didn't look like someone who would be found in an arcade. Prompto wouldn't blame him if he wanted to sit somewhere or even leave. He did want to get to know the man more and was willing to do whatever he wanted.

"Actually, it's been quite some time since I've played a video game. I don't have much time for such things. But I'd like to look around for one to play."

"What was it you did agaIn? Something about making sure someone eats their vegetables," Prompto teased and walked alongside Ignis as they looked at the different arcade games.

Ignis sighed. "Did you think I was joking when I said that?"

"Uh...kinda. So, you really have to make sure Noctis eats his vegetables?"

"Yes. I do other things, like advise him so that he'll be ready to take over from his father one day. But it's by far the hardest of my jobs."

Prompto couldn't help but snort a laugh. Ignis was completely serious. "I hope he pays you well, then."

"I'm glad you find it amusing, Prompto," the taller man said dryly. "How about we play this one?"

The game Ignis picked out was familiar to Prompto. Most of the games were since he had spent so much time (and money) in this building. "I totally knew you'd pick something with strategy." Prompto dug in his pocket for quarters. "I've played it a few times."

"It's been awhile." Ignis set himself up beside Prompto in front of the machine. "I may be a little rusty."

They played the game five times. Ignis had won every one except the first. "I think I just got hustled," Prompto said as they looked for their next game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ignis nudged him in the side...and was he  _ flirting _ with Prompto?

_ Oh gods, oh gods. _ Prompto's mind raced and he needed to calm himself down before he embarrassed himself. Of course, Ignis wasn't flirting, and what did he even know about flirting. No one flirted with him and his attempts were so poor, one couldn't even call it that.

There was a giggle from their left and they turned to see Luna dragging Noct to another game. "Come on, Noct," she said. "Let's see what other games I can beat you at." The dark-haired man looked over at Prompto and Ignis and shook his head with an affectionate smile.

"They're cute together," Prompto remarked.

"Luna has done wonders for Noctis. Before they were together, Noct didn't do much besides sleep and play video games." Ignis leaned against a machine. "Earlier, he wasn't lying about not having many friends. It wasn't that he didn't try. Most people just wanted to be his friend because of his money.

"Luna comes from a prestigious family, too. They met at one of Noct's father's parties and she put a spark in Noct's life."

"I wish I had someone like that," Prompto said, sighing wistfully. Then, realized Ignis was standing right there and immediately straightened. They just met a few hours ago, the man didn't want to know about any of that, yet. Or ever.

"Uh, hey! Let's go play that!" Without seeing if Ignis was following him, Prompto rushed to a game.

\----------------------

Prompto felt a little like Cinderella when Ignis dropped him off at home before midnight.

After a few more hours at the arcade, the four of them decided it was time to head home. Ignis had driven Noct and Luna to the restaurant and had offered Prompto a ride. At first, the blonde had refused, but then he realized this might be the last time he saw Ignis (and Noct and Luna), so he accepted.

Luna and Noct hoped in the backseat, leaving the passenger seat for Prompto.

Of course it made sense for the couple to sit together, but that didn't mean Prompto was any less nervous sitting by Ignis. However, it was made okay when Ignis asked him easy questions about himself, much like they had at the ice cream shop. Prompto asked questions back and felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate.

Too soon they were pulling up to Prompto's building. Tonight had been one of the funnest nights he'd had in awhile, minus the incident at the bar. Prompto hated to see it end. Before he could open the door and say his farewells, Ignis reached over and grabbed his wrist. That alone shocked Prompto.

"I was serious when I said I'd like to see your pictures, Prompto." 

The blonde froze in his shock. 

"Here's my number." Ignis handed him a small, folded piece of paper. "Please text or call me whenever you are free. Or...just whenever. If you would like."

Prompto must have died from the shock and wound up in heaven. Ignis was giving him his number and was telling him to text whenever he wanted.  _ And _ was Ignis  _ blushing _ ?

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Prompto took the slip of paper in shaking hands and tucked it safely in his front pocket. "So, I'll see you later?"

"If you want."

_ Oh, I want _ .

"Yeah, Prompto, we should all hang out again," Noct spoke as he popped his head between the two front seats. Luna could be seen over his shoulder. "We had a lot of fun. Maybe you can come by my place sometime?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be cool."

"Great!" Noct smiled and sat back in his seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Ignis."

"Anytime."

Prompto waved before closing the door and watched for a moment as the sleek, black car drove away. It took all of his willpower to not take out his phone and text Ignis right then.

So, he took his time walking up to his floor. Once inside, he changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, took out his contacts and flopped on his bed before pulling his phone out. Surely, Ignis was home by now.

[Prompto]:  _ Hey! I hope this isn't too soon to text you _

[Prompto]:  _ It's Prompto, by the way :) _

Prompto only had to wait a few moments before he received a reply.

[Ignis]:  _ Not at all. I just got home. _

[Ignis]:  _ I am surprised you are still up. After all, you had an exciting day. _

Prompto bit his lip, thinking of what to reply. In a way, texting a crush was easier because they couldn't see the shaking hands and flushed face. But it was also hard to convey certain emotions. Though, Prompto wasn't sure what emotion he wanted to convey to Ignis at that moment.

[Prompto]: _ I wanna thank you again for what you, Luna and Noct did at the bar. Without you guys I'd be screwed...and unemployed _

[Prompto]:  _ And my night didn't get exciting until after work ;) Can't believe you beat me at every game we played. Before you, games were my thing :( _

[Ignis]:  _ What that woman tried to do was inexcusable. I'm glad we were able to help. _ Ignis responded to his first message. The three dots afterwards kept Prompto's fingers off the keys.

[Ignis]:  _ Maybe you would like to trade specialities, then? I'm sure you'll be more successful at getting Noct to eat his vegetables than I. _

Prompto laughed, still finding hilarious that Noctis, a grown man, still had to have someone make sure he was eating his vegetables and that someone was Ignis. Perfectly refined, put together and handsome Ignis.

[Prompto]:  _ Luna should have that job. Noct looks like he'd do anything for her. _

[Ignis]:  _ Hmmm...good idea. I knew there was a reason why I gave you my number. _

[Prompto]: _ Are you sure it wasn't because of my devilishly good looks? ;) _

Prompto threw his phone away from him and grabbed a nearby pillow to hold against his face. He could not believe he had sent that. But Ignis had allowed for the perfect opportunity and part of Prompto (okay,  _ all _ of him) wanted Ignis to know he was interested.

When his phone pinged a few minutes later, Prompto was torn between looking at it or suffocating himself with the pillow. 

The need for air and the fact that Prompto didn't really want to die finally won out.

Opening one eye, Prompto looked at the screen to read the message.

[Ignis]:  _ That was part of the reason ;) _

Did the winky face mean he was only kidding? Did he not really think Prompto was devilishly handsome? Was he only playing along? This was one of the reasons Prompto didn't like texting. He had no idea what the other person was really thinking.

An  _ lol _ on the screen, but a straight face in person.

A  _ ;) _ , but rolling their eyes, annoyed, in person.

Before Prompto could respond...or throw his phone away from him again, there was another ping. Another message.

[Ignis]: _ I hope this isn't too forward, but will you be free on Friday? I would like to get to know you better. Maybe over dinner? _

Prompto nearly fainted.

Had Ignis just asked him out on a date? Did perfectly put together, refined and handsome Ignis just ask him, Hot Mess Prompto, out?

[Prompto]:  _ Yeah, I'm free, actually and I would love to _

[Prompto]:  _ Have dinner, I mean. Sounds great! _

It sounded more than just great. It sounded amazing, fantastic, almost too good to be true. But Prompto wasn't going to dwell on that.

[Ignis]:  _ Excellent. Shall I pick you up around 7? _

[Prompto]:  _ Yes, you shall. :) _

Prompto flopped backwards on his bed, clutching his phone to his chest much like a teenage girls in movies when their crush first talks with them. He was going on a date with Ignis Scientia, the most beautiful man alive.

If that woman at the bar hadn't been such a terrible person, Prompto may have thanked her for allowing Ignis to step into his life.

"Maybe you're getting a little head of yourself, Prompto," he said to himself. "It's just one dinner. He'll probably realize how weird you are and run for the hills the first chance he gets."

His phone pinged.

[Ignis]:  _ I will see you, then. Goodnight, Prompto _

[Prompto]:  _ Night! _

Prompto stared at the screen for a few minutes before plugging it into the charger and placing it beside his bed. Shutting off the light, he curled under the covers and closed his eyes.

In just two days time, he would be seeing Ignis again.

He didn't care if it sounded sappy, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

**Chapter Four**

The next two days flew by.

Prompto worked both nights at _Sleepless Night_ and was glad that no one had shown him any ill will. In fact, one of the women that had tried to accuse him, had come to apologize on the second night. Prompto had smiled, told her it was okay and gave her a free drink. Prompto never kept a grudge and knew the woman had come on her own free will to apologize.

On Friday, Prompto's surprisingly day off (which was almost unheard of when one worked at a bar), found the blonde staring into his closet and hating every piece of clothing there.

"I can't wear any of these on a date!" He cried, throwing another useless shirt over his shoulder. It joined the other useless articles of clothing he'd thrown from his closet. "If this is even a date!" It had sounded like a date, though. Where was the harm in treating it like a date?

Except for total humiliation when Ignis would suggest they'd only be friends.

"Ugh!"

Not only did Prompto have nothing to wear, now he was doubting himself. It was no wonder he was still single. 

As he wallowed in self-pity, he heard a muffled ding. Someone had texted him. That someone could be Ignis! Diving under his mountain of clothing, he found his phone and saw that it really had been Ignis.

 _Good evening, Prompto_ , it read. _I must apologize in advance. It seems that I will be running a little late for dinner. Would it be all right if I picked up up at seven thirty, instead?_

Not cancelling, just late. Prompto let out the breath he was holding. Though, he looked forward to seeing Ignis, he was grateful that he would have a little more time to make himself presentable.

[Prompto]: _Having trouble getting Noct to eat his vegetables? ;)_

The reply came back a minute later. 

[Ignis]: _You have no idea..._

Prompto smiled down at his phone before tossing it aside and looked back at his near empty closet. Now, he really needed to find something to wear.

\----------------------

Seven thirty on the dot, someone was knocking on his door.

Prompto cursed and quickly wiped his mouth, hoping he got all the toothpaste before rushing out to open the door. He had hoped to meet Ignis in the front of his building, but that hadn't happened.

"Good evening," Ignis greeted when Prompto opened the door.

If possible, the taller man looked even more handsome standing in his doorway than he had the night they'd met. Of course, he was wearing a suit, a steel gray one with a tie the same color as his eyes. Prompto looked down at his dark slacks and red button up and winced.

"Hey, Ignis." Even his greeting sounded lame. "Y-You look great."

Ignis smiled warmly. "So, do you. Shall we go, then?"

"Uh, yeah." Prompto grabbed his keys and made sure to lock the door behind him.

"I must apologize again for pushing our dinner back," Ignis said as they stepped into the elevator. "Some things suddenly needed my attention at the office."

"Not Noct related, I hope."

"No," Ignis sighed. "For once." He offered Prompto a small smile. "It was the fault of some incompetent people. Instead of fixing their own mistakes, it falls to me."

"That seriously sucks," the words sounded so inadequate compared to the way Ignis' spoke.

"Such is my life at the moment. But let's not talk about such a frustrating matter anymore tonight. How have you been since we saw each other last?"

"I've been good," he answered honestly. "One of the women from that night came to apologize to me yesterday. It was sincere and I bought her a drink."

"That's good." Ignis nodded and they stepped from the elevator. "I hope you have not seen any repercussions from that night."

"Nope. Not a one."

"That is a relief to hear."

The pair walked up to Ignis' black car that was parked in front of Prompto's building. Prompto blushed when Ignis opened his door for him before walking around to the driver's side. It was seeming to be a date more and more.

But he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Not yet.

"So how are Noct and Luna?"

"They're doing well. Luna will be visiting family for a few days. I have no idea what Noct is going to do with himself."

"What did he do before Luna?"

"Sleep and play video games," Ignis answered almost right away. "Those days were a trying time for me, as I was in charge of making sure he got up for meetings and such. But since meeting Luna, those bad habits have subsided. While he still likes to sleep and play video games, he is more responsible about it now."

Prompto looked down at his slacks again.

 _Oh gods, was that a stain?!_ No, it had only been a piece of fuzz. He really needed to get a grip before Ignis realized how weird he was (if he hadn't already). When he looked at Ignis, to see if the other man had noticed his mini freakout, Prompto noticed for the first time that Ignis was wearing gloves.

Who actually wore driving gloves to drive? Cleary, someone classy and handsome like Ignis.

 _Oh gods, he is_ so _out of my league._

Before Prompto could open the door and throw himself out, Ignis pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant.

"I'm sorry for the somewhat lengthy drive but I find it almost near impossible to find a restaurant not owned by Mr. Caelum that is just as good."

Having only eaten at _Sleepless Night_ , which did have great food, Prompto couldn't really relate. However, he did like that Ignis had made an effort to not go to a restaurant owned by the man that employed him.

"I didn't mind the drive at all," Prompto replied, the words _it gave me a chance to learn more about you_ almost slipped out. For a date, they would have been fine, but if they weren't on a date, Prompto didn't want to make things awkward when the night had just started.

"If  you like seafood, they have an excellent selection here," Ignis said as they walked up the cobbled walkway to the front of the building.

"I love seafood!" He wasn't lying. Seafood was one of his favorite foods, but it was also pretty expensive. Prompto wasn't able to get much of it while living on a budget. He probably shouldn't even get it, now. The place looked like even the water was expensive.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ignis said and held open the door to him. "One of my specialities is a seafood dish and I would love for you to come over sometime to try it."

This left Prompto speechless. Ignis wanted him to come over? To his _home_? Where he lived? Who would blame him now if he thought this was a date?  Fortunately, he didn't have to respond to that because Ignis began speaking with the hostess.

"Reservation for two, under Scientia."

The woman scanned a sheet in front of her and smiled when she found the name. "Please follow me."

The hostess led them through the restaurant, which seemed to only be illuminated by the soft glow of candles. Couples were scattered throughout the room, sipping wine and having quiet conversations. Prompto gulped, this was so not his scene. Somehow, he was going to mess this all up.

Finally, she stopped at a table near the corner, allowing them some privacy. Just as soon as she handed them their menus and left, another person approached the table to get their wine selection. Prompto's mouth didn't seem to work when Ignis asked what type of wine he preferred, but the man just smiled and ordered a bottle of red wine.

"Uh, s-sorry," Prompto said, feeling the need to apologize. "I, uh, really don't know much about wine."

"But you're a bartender," Ignis pointed out with a small smile.

"I know, but I just give people want they want. I don't sample any of it." Kenny didn't mind if his workers had a glass or two while they worked, but Prompto never drank anything alcoholic. "I'm kind of a lightweight, honestly."

At that moment, the waiter brought out two wine glasses and a bottle. He poured a small amount in each and left the bottle on the table before leaving. Ignis picked up his glass and smiled over the rim at Prompto, "Then, this night should be interesting."

Prompto picked up his glass. "Do you plan on getting me wasted?"

"Perhaps another time."

"I do know a few drinking games. Maybe we can have a movie night or something. Noct and Luna can come to."

"If there is alcohol involved, Gladio would like to be a part of it, as well."

"Gladio?"

"He's a friend of Noct and myself and he's also kind of Gladio's bodyguard."

Sometimes, Prompto forgot that Noct came from an extremely rich family and there were people out there who would want to take advantage, despite how kind the Caelum's were. However, Prompto didn't remember there being a fourth person with Ignis, Noct and Luna.

"Where was he that night, then?"

"I believe it was his sister's birthday."

"So, Noct was left to fend for himself?" Finally, Prompto took a sip of the wine and decided it was as bad as he thought.

"He can fend for himself just fine and I was also there." There was a small secretive smile on Ignis' face.

"Oh? So, you could totally kick my ass if you wanted to, huh?" Truthfully, anyone probably could.

"Yes, but I would never do that. Unless, of course, you became a threat to Noct."

"Which I totally wouldn't."

Ignis smiled again. "I know."

After a few more minutes of talking, Prompto and Ignis finally opened their menus. When Prompto saw the prices, he nearly fainted. Immediately, he began looking for the cheapest thing and was greatly disappointed in the selection.

"Tonight, is my treat, dear Promtpto. Please order whatever you'd like."

 _Dear Prompto_... The blonde nearly fainted once more. Forget the fact that Ignis could kick his ass, the man could straight kill him with his words.

"O-Oh, okay. It'll be my treat next time." It would be someplace nowhere near as nice as this. He hoped Ignis wouldn't mind.

"I look forward to it."

\---------------------

Prompto ordered fish, a type he had never heard of before, and found that it was as good as Ignis had claimed. The fish was nice and flaky and there was a spice to it that Prompto enjoyed. He liked his food on the spicer side. 

Ignis ordered something similar and the two talked over the meal.

Everything was going perfectly. So, of course Prompto was paranoid. Something bad was bound to happen.

But, nothing did.

After Ignis paid for the meal and they were back in the car, heading back to Prompto's place, the blonde felt relaxed. Ignis was starting to feel like someone he had known for a long time. He felt totally comfortable with the man.

"Would you like to come up?" Prompto asked before his brain could stop him. "I think I have something that could count as dessert."

"That sounds lovely," Ignis said. "I was loathe to let the evening end."

"Uh, me too."

Ignis parked the car and followed Prompto up to his apartment. As Prompto put his key in the lock, he finally realized what he had done. He had invited Ignis to his apartment! His small, shabby apartment. His bedroom still had a pile of clothes on the floor from earlier (not that Prompto had any plans on taking Ignis there. Yet.).

"The kitchen is this way," Prompto practically mumbled as he slipped off his shoes and led the way down the short hallway. Ignis' bedroom was probably larger than Prompto's entire place.

Ignis took a seat at the old wooden table Prompto had in the kitchen while he looked in the refrigerator for the dessert, which when he realized what it was, he filled with dread. Glancing at Ignis over the door, "Um, well, this is kind of embarrassing."

Ignis smiled. "Don't tell me. You actually don't have any dessert." He placed a hand on his chest. "You wound me."

"N-No, I do. It's just...It's a leftover pie from _Sleepless Night_. Kenny let me take it home. I-I, uh-"

"Does it have any bite marks?"

"Uh, no. Of course not." It had been half a pie and Kenny had swiped it for him before the kitchen staff could throw it out. He hated it when they had to waste food. Prompto had been excited for it, but now, he was ashamed.

"Is it apple?"

Prompto blinked. "Actually, it is."

Ignis beamed. "My favorite."

"You-You still want to eat it?"

"Of course." Ignis shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with leftovers."

Prompto could tell that Ignis was being completely sincere and all the dread left him. In it's place, he felt stupid for thinking Ignis would think any less of him for having a leftover pie in his fridge. "I also have vanilla ice cream. We could warm up the slices and put it on top. Oh, and I can make some coffee."

"Sounds absolutely perfect."

\------------------------

Ignis prepared the coffee in Prompto's old coffee maker while Prompto readied their slices. Things had looked to be a little rocky for a moment, but now it was all going smoothly. They happily ate their dessert and talked.

Though, there was still a burning question Prompto desperately wanted answered. Was this a date? How would Ignis react if Prompto were to kiss him as he left? Or-

"Prompto, I must confess something to you."

The blonde felt like he swallowed a stone. This was it. This was when Ignis told him that he had just wanted to get to know him as a friend. Nothing more.

"Yes?"

"I had ulterior motives when I asked you to dinner."

"You were spying on me for Noct, weren't you?" Promtpo said, only half joking.

"No. I..., well." Now, it was Ignis' turn to sound uncertain, which was something he probably wasn't used to. "At first, I asked you to dinner under the pretense to get to know you better as a friend...but I'd like to get to know you better, romantically."

Prompto nearly spilled his coffee down the front of his shirt.

Ignis looked up from his slice of pie, a faint blush tinged his high cheekbones. "Is that...Would that be agreeable to you?"

Prompto nearly vaulted over the table to tackle the man. Instead, he remained in his seat and placed his cup down. "Yes, that would be _very_ agreeable."

Ignis drummed his fingers on the table. "I know this is all so sudden, since we've just met."

"Dude, I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you and then, you came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor." He smiled at Ignis' slightly bewildered face. "Who could blame me for developing a crush?"

"I'm glad we're on the same page, then."

"Me, too."

\------------------------------

When it came time for Ignis to leave, Prompto was nervous once more. This was it. He was just about to ask for a kiss when...

"May I kiss you, Prompto?"

Ignis beat him to it.

"Yes, please."

He rose slightly on his toes to close the gap between them. Ignis cupped his neck and covered Prompto's mouth with his. It was a chaste kiss, perfect for a first kiss. Soon, Prompto was sinking back to his feet and blushing hard. Ignis was doing the same.

"I can't wait to do that some more," Prompto said.

"I can't wait, either." Ignis reached for the door handle. "Now, I must leave before I decide to take you up on that. Then, I'll never leave."

 _Maybe I don't want you to ever leave_ , was on the tip of Prompto's tongue. But knew that it was too soon in their relationship for that.

"Goodnight, dear Prompto."

"Goodnight."

Ignis smiled shyly at him before closing the door behind him. Prompto waited for all of five seconds before he was running to his room, slamming his face in a pillow and squealed happily. Tonight had been a dream and Prompto felt like he was on cloud nine.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!

**Chapter Five**

Prompto still had a grin on his face when he walked into work the next evening. The most handsome man he had ever seen had kissed him last night! He would have thought it all a dream if Ignis hadn't texted that morning, telling Prompto what a wonderful time he had on their date.

[Prompto]: _ It's all I'll be thinking about today! _

He had typed out before going out on a run.

[Ignis]: _ I will be doing the same. Hopefully I will not make too many mistakes at work. _

[Prompto]:  _ You? Mistakes? Never! _

[Ignis]:  _ I find you quite distracting, darling _

Darling? Prompto nearly died right there with his phone pressed to his heart. How had he gotten so lucky to snag such a man? The gods were smiling down on him, he supposed.

[Prompto]:   _ Well don't get so distracted you have to work late. I want you to stop by the restaurant tonight so I can see your face _

[Prompto]:  _ If you want to, of course _

He quickly added the last part. They'd only known each other a week and Prompto didn't want to come across as being clingy.

[Ignis]: I was going to surprise you this evening with a visit...

[Prompto]:  _ I'll still act surprised when you walk in ;) _

[Ignis]:  _ I will look forward to seeing you. Now, I must go before I really make a mess of things. _

[Prompto]:  _ Okay :( See you later! _

\---------------------------

After lunch, Prompto got ready to work. That night, he would be closing and hoped that maybe he could convince Ignis to stick around as he cleaned up. It would certainly make the chore go by quicker and maybe Ignis would kiss him again.

He took an extra long time on his hair before leaving but knew it would still be a little limp by the time Ignis came by. Hopefully, Ignis wouldn't notice. After all, Prompto knew he would be perfectly put together when he came in. Prompto couldn't even imagine Ignis looking anything but perfect.

Once he is ready, Prompto walked the short distance to the bar. The lunch crowd had already come and gone. Now, a few patrons were scattered throughout the restaurant. Some were having an early dinner and others, a late lunch. There were only two people at the bar and Dave was wiping down the surface a few chairs from them. He gave Prompto a nod when he saw the blonde walked into the bar area.

"Been slow," Dave spoke as a way of greeting. "That'll change tonight, though."

Fridays and Saturdays were the bars busiest days. Even more so on Saturdays because most people didn't have to work on Sundays and tended to let loose. However, Sleepless Night didn't stay open as late as other bars did so most people stopped there first before heading out to other places. It never got too rowdy and they didn't have a need for a bouncer.

"Thanks for the tip," Prompto said with a smile. It was the same thing Dave told him every time Prompto worked a Saturday but he didn't mind. The other man didn't speak much and by speaking to Prompto, it showed that he liked him.

If things got too hectic or it was time for his break, Kenny would come out to help Prompto with the drinks. He had been a bartender before becoming the manager.

"Heard you had a bit of trouble here the other day."

Prompto startled a bit, thinking Dave had left already. "Uh, yeah. But it was taken care of. Thankfully."

"Kenny told me about it. The nerve of some people."

"I know right."

"Well, I'm glad things were sorted out." Dave placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "This place wouldn't be the same without you."

Prompto felt his face flame. He had no idea Dave thought that about him. "Uh...thanks."

Dave squeezed his shoulder, waved and left the bar without another word.

\----------------------------

Two and a half hours into his shift, things started to pick up. Prompto didn't mind. The almost constant orders kept him busy and made time go faster. In just a short while, Ignis would be stepping through those doors and his night would get even better.

Kenny appeared just as Prompto was serving a customer one of the drinks he created. "You can take your break now."

"Um...I was kind of hoping to take it later. Someone was coming to visit and I was hoping to take it when he came by." He peeked over at his boss, expecting to see the man's face pinched in disappointment. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Kenny answered, no hit of annoyance in his tone. "Just knock on my door when you're ready. And if you want to take an extra fifteen minutes, then that's fine."

"But-"

"You're a great worker, Prompto, you don't ask for much and the night is only going to get busier."

"Are you sure that's fine?"

"Who had this job before you came?" Kenny crossed his arms and smirked. "I may be a little rusty at times but I'll be okay. Just let me know when I need to come out."

Prompto watched Kenny go back to his office, still shocked. It was the second time that  _ day _ someone had surprised him. Dave and Kenny were people that he saw often, since he worked with him, but he didn't think they thought much about him besides making sure he came on time to his shifts.

"What do I have to do to get a drink around here?" A smooth accented voice caught his attention. 

Prompto turned to find Ignis sitting in a stool at the bar behind him. He looked like he just stepped out from a magazine, not like he had worked all day. Prompto could only guess how he looked.

"Hmm. Maybe if you give the bartender a kiss," Prompto teased.

"That could be arranged." He looked around. "But maybe somewhere a little more private?"

"Of course. Give me a few minutes to make sure my customers are good and then, I can go on a break. Do you want anything?"

Ignis smiled. "Just you."

Prompto's knees nearly gave out but he managed. "W-Well, you'll have me in a few minutes." It was a miracle that he didn't spill any drinks on his wobbly knees.

\-------

Ten minutes later, Prompto knocked on Kenny's door before taking Ignis' hand and leading him out of the restaurant. Across the street was a park that was lit with string lights in the trees. Many couples walked through it and Prompto had always wished he had someone to be with him. Now, he did.

"I only have a half hour." 

"I'll take what I can get," Ignis said and squeezed his hand. "And doesn't a certain bartender owe me a kiss?"

Prompto scrunched up his nose. "I guess we could go back in and get Kenny."

"Very well. Though, cute blondes with freckles are more my type." Ignis turned as if he were to really go back inside. Prompto pulled him back with a laugh and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"I happen to be a cute blonde with freckles."

"I can see that." This time, Ignis pulled Prompto close to kiss him.

\----------------------------

They walked hand in hand in the beautifully lit park. Ignis told Prompto about his day and Prompto did the same. Afterwards, they talked about various things. Basic things to when their birthdays were, what their favorite season was and what they did in their free time.

Ignis cooked and Prompto took pictures.

They'd only known each other for a week but Prompto knew he was in deep. He believed in love at first sight but never thought something like that would happen to him.

When there was only five minutes left of Prompto's break, they reluctantly walked back to  _ Sleepless Night _ .

"When is your next night off?" Ignis asked when they were right outside the doors.

"I work the early shift tomorrow, so I have the evening off and the restaurant is closed on Mondays." It took Prompto all of five seconds to realize what he had just said. Like he was implying to Ignis that he could sleep over (not that he was opposed to the idea but figured they'd be moving too fast).

"I am off tomorrow and I only work in the afternoon Mondays."

"It almost seems like Mr. Caeulum has something against Mondays," Prompto laughed.

"I believe it was Noctis' idea but his father went right along with it."

"What a good man," Prompto sighed. "I should send him a gift basket."

Ignis chuckled. "Well, I was asking because I would like to make you dinner some night. 

Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Prompto beamed. "And I can bring a dessert, which will definitely not be a leftover pie from the restaurant."

"I found that pie quite delicious. So would you like to come by my place around seven? I'll text you the address."

"That'll be perfect. Can't wait!" His phone alarm went off, telling Prompto that his break was officially over.

"I'm sorry to run off on you, Ignis. But I have to get back. I had fun, though."

"I did, as well. Until tomorrow, then?"

"Counting the hours!" Prompto gave Ignis one last kiss and rushed inside.

 


End file.
